freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Gems
On a brown background, We see two red lines making an L converging with a red square with the text LUKE GEMS, In 1978, they made L from Heaven which is similar to L From Hell, to require the Luke Presentation L of Doom as the logo gets bigger and bigger from the 1968 version and we see the THX Logo hanging in a blue background Scare Factor Low to Medium for the 1948 version Medium for the 1957 version Medium for the 1961 version High to Nightmare for the 1968 version as the logo gets bigger and bigger Low for the 1971 version as a Sony Company was shown like A Luke Presentation and A Luke Presentation Disturibtion WATCH IF YOU DARE... Category:Logos that Jumpscare Leila Category:Logos that cannot scare Luke Category:Logos that make Peppa Pig wee her pants Category:Logos that scare everyone Category:Logos so scary you need to build a wall on the Leila sticking her tongue presentation and make Luke’s Sega Dreamcast so ULTIMATELY MAD he turns into super twisted Freddy freazbar and then Sonic.exe kills you and then you die Category:Logos that make Leila cry Category:Goodbye Zachery Category:Logos so scary THX Logo fucks your ass And you go away and take a crap in Zachery’s face and he gets so happy he makes Microsoft Windows Zachery Game about poop Category:Logos so scary 20th Century Fox logo fucks your ass And you go away and take a crap in caillou's face and he gets so happy he makes a episode of caillou about poop Category:Logos that make Pikachu angry Category:Logos that make you take a dump out of Gertie’s face that she gets so excited from the poop fear that she turns into Fucktie Category:Logos that roar so loudly at Bria, she gets scared then the MGM Lion comes to get her and at 9:01pm, Caillou is here Category:Logos that make Leia wake up Category:Logos so scary Universal logo fucks your ass and you go away and shit on Elmo and he gets so happy he makes Elmo’s world about poop Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:And and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and what? Pizza face! AHHHH! Category:Good Children Category:Logos that make Plainrock124 sick Category:Logos that make Ali-A sick Category:Logos that scare Eren Category:Logos that make you Slap Kick The Buddy Category:Logos that scare The Love Balls away Category:Scary Logos Category:Goodbye Bob the Tomato Category:Goodbye Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that startle Lottie Category:Logos that scare Maysoon Category:Logos that scare Ghelas Category:Logos that make Muhanad get a piston and push into lava or fire and die! Category:Logos that scare Imran (Metroline 341 Dreamcast/PS2 and Escape Time GameCube) Category:Logos that make Bria wanna join the Purple Hand Gang Category:Logos that make Leila wanna join the Purple Hand Gang Category:Logos that scare Sundus Category:Logos that scare Haseeb Category:Logos that scare Aleesa Category:Logos that make Sundus cry Category:Logos that are played in the Purple Hand Gang Category:Goodbye Roni Category:Jokes, Tricks and Dares Category:Logos that make Capucine turn into Shitucine Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the living room and play the screen gems earape with the volume all the way up with headphones and blame it on your cousin and yell so loud that the streets, gems, flowers, film companies, friends, hear Category:EEEEEEEEEEEEEE Category:Logos that make Gertie cry from the Secret Club and the Purple Hand can hear Category:Scary, scary Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Patrick Star Category:Logos that Make Kevin Martinez roar at the MGM lion and make Leo run away. Category:Logos that Make Kevin Martinez roar at Moto Moto. Moto Moto runs away. Category:It's time to stop DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IS SCARY OR A LOGO Category:Logos that give Cappy a heart attack Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Logos that make BND cry Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it takes the shit out of the Action Man and he gets angry Category:Logos that make pewdiepie say something racist Category:Logos Bart Simpson loves Category:Logos barbie loves Category:Logos that wake up BND Category:Logos Peely from Fortnite loves Category:Logos that make Luke so angry he will fuck your ass and poop on you for 887 years and then Screen Gems S From Hell and Xbox Luke X of Doom come to get you and at 9:01am, Caillou is here Category:Logos that scare the PJ Masks Category:WATCH IF YOU DARE!!!! Category:Logos that make George Pig wee his pants Category:Logos that make Mummy Pig wee her pants Category:Logos that make Daddy Pig wee his pants Category:Super scary logos Category:Logos that make Roni Jumpscare you in the pants